Vampires Moon
by Jodelle
Summary: When Hermione was young she made a wish on the moon. “I see the Moon, The Moon sees me.The Moon sees name of the person who I want to see." What happens when this wish brings a vampire into her life?


Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter and co. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and the publishers.

Vampires' Moon

By: Jodelle

"I see the Moon, The Moon sees me.

The Moon sees (name of the person)

who I want to see."

-Witch Spell

(Unknown Origin)

The nine year old flipped through the book on vampires with a skeptics gaze. What made her pause was a page mentioning a spell. Above the latin words was a picture of a full moon. It was such a vivid picture that it had her leaning in for a closer look. The moonlight glittered and she swore that she saw the dark eerie clouds move slightly.

It was titled Vampires' Moon. "A spell to draw a vampire to you," she whispered looking nervous. She wasn't a stupid child she knew vampires were killers but all her life she'd wanted to feel special and with her Grandmothers death she was all to aware how easily a life was snuffed out.

Besides she thought it was probably not a real spell anyways. The spell said that it could take a few days because the vampire who received her call might live clear on the other side of the world.

What she didn't realize was that the spell was legit and that she had the power to cast it as a witch. So as Hermione crept out of her house wincing as the back door creaked a little she clutched the book protectively to her chest. Wrapped also in her embrace was a flashlight for all intent and purposes meant to make it so she could read the book in the pitch black of the outside.

Spreading out a small quilt she set the book on top of it and flipped through to the correct page.

In latin she spoke the words, "I see the Moon, The Moon sees me. The Moon sees..."

She paused trying to think of a name that would be used by a vampire. She frowned before saying, "a vampire who's willing to change me. Who I want to see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the third time in a week Hermione lay awake in her bed waiting for the vampire to show. She was dressed in the pretty black dress with a silver material layed over it, the bodice made of black velvet. She'd worn it to the funeral for her Grandmother and thought it would be perfect as the book had said often that vampires were old and therefore appreciated old style dress.

She didn't know when she fell asleep but she dreamed of being on a bus her cheek resting against the cold glass of the window. In her dream she was almost dozing off when the bus pulled to a stop.

Stepping onto the bus was a man with eyes the color of pale sand. His hair was ruffled and topped with small spikes. Behind him a girl who was in her late teens followed him holding on to his hand. Her red hair had pale pink tips and as she walked she did a perfect sashay in her tall heels. She would have ignored this had the man not been staring at her.

"So that's Hermione?" the redhead said in a stage whisper. The man nodded catching Hermiones' gaze fully in the sense that she couldn't look away. He then smiled widely showing off two perfectly pointed fangs not comically large but defenetly sharp to the touch. He tapped his fingers against a fang in a salute which she copied before realizing she'd done so.

He grinned wider a flash of bright white teeth which she would later compare to Lockharts smile of showing all his teeth at once. "Jarod!" The girl literally hissed, "You have to back off she's one of them!"

The man looked confused. "One of whom?" He licked his lips making Hermione wince as she tried to break eye contact.

The redhead hit him on the shoulder and said with hatred, "She's a witchchild!" Hermione was stunned apparently she was a witch? And that was her saving grace she thought as she noticed the fearful look that crossed the mans face.

"But she promised herself to us! Wizard law or no she belongs to me!" He growled eerie eyes flashing with anger. "I came all the way from Brazil and she's a witch!" He slammed his hand into the glass window to his right and the glass spiderwebed with cracks.

He barred his fangs at Hermione and in her head she heard the words, "You are mine!"

She choked on the very air she breathed in and felt like someone was trying to strangle her or force something down her throat.

Before she sat bolt upright into consiousness she heard the girl say soothingly, "She's too young anyways Jarod...no need to get angry."

Even in the dark she saw the silhouette of a tall man. Inside one word reverberated through her head, "...Shit!" In an instant she broke eye contact and dove under her blankets. She'd seen eyes that glowed a color she'd call red had it not been her fear that gave her such a short glimse of the creature she immediately knew to be a vampire and not just any vampire but Jarod.

At first she prayed to God but then for fear that she was evil just as much as the vampire for being a witch she tried to sooth the creature with a promise. "Go away! You can...can have me when...I'm twenty-one! Just go away!"

"Agreed." She heard him murmur before silence. She waited in that way cowering for over two hours before she peeked her head out of the covers and started to scoot off her bed and ran to turn on the lights.

Once in the bright light she panted heavily as the words, "What have I done?" flitted through her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione Granger clutched her wand as the clock chimed midnight. Sighing she thought, 'Now I have exactly a year before they come for me.' She kept trying to convince herself that it had all been a dream but she felt it had to have been real as they told her she was a witch before she'd even gotten her Hogwarts letter as proof.

She been reading everything in reach about vampires trying to calm herself. They could go out in the sun they just got terrible sunburns if they stayed out in the light for over thirty minutes. They didn't fear crosses or garlic. They could be killed yes by being beheaded but not by being staked. There was more but she shoved the thoughts away feeling drained.

Hermione knew that the promise she'd made was binding so she sat herself down and learned everything about aristocrat life so she'd fit in with these people who were so much older than her. Dancing, fencing, horseback riding, etiquette, and stuff of that nature.

She sat curled up on the couch hunched over a book. And she couldn't help but feel at a loss. Hermione had searched high and low in the Wandstaff Wizarding Library unable to find an account of a witch or wizard pledging themselves to a vampire.

'Nothing' was what she'd found which was why she was glaring at her book as though it was the books fault. Rubbing a tired eye she made to stand leaving her book on the coffee table. That was when she noticed a small necklace on the table. On closer examination it was a ring on a silver chain.

During the next hour Hermione had thrown every revealing spell on it that she knew. No curses were revealed but the Irish ring called a Claddagh did have several charms on it that protected the wearer from harm. It kept you warm, wouldn't let fire burn you, and there were other charms that she wasn't able to identify just yet.

Hesitanting she took the ring off the chain and tried it first on her ring finger but it was too big so she slipped it on her middle finger. She gasped when the ring bit her. She tried to pull it off her finger but it was stuck tight.

The blood didn't drip off her finger but rather the ring absorbed it. One the part of the ring band that everyone could see the words Wish on the Moon appeared stained red with the blood,

'Wish on the Moon' she laughed in her mind. That's what got me in trouble the first time. I wish this ring wasn't stuck to me or I'd toss your gift back in your face.

When she heard laughter from behind her she nearly jumped out of her skin. Someone came up from behind her pulling her hands behind her back so she couldn't reach her wand. She tried to break free crying out when the strangers grasp tightened.

The person leaned in to whisper in your ear, "500 25 thousand 600 minutes then you will be mine. Wish on the Moon, Hermione. Call my name and come to me off your free will at the designated time and nobody will get hurt."

"You gave yourself to me. Remember that and don't blame me for all of this. You invoked a magical rite that means you belong to me..."

Hermione was pushed forward jarring her knee and catching herself on her hands. She heard the back door open and close as she trembled. She couldn't help but let the tears fall freely down her face. She'd always hoped that it had all been a dream but Jarod was back in her life.

*A/N: Love it, Hate it?

*Please Review I'd like to know if the story has caught anyones interest or if it was boring and I should hide in shame for writing this. *Melodrama--_**Grins**_ *

*If you loved this I have several other stories for Harry Potter.

-Jodelle


End file.
